


Playing Chase

by evanescentdawn



Series: Klelijah [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Humour, Klaus being a lil shit, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Elijah tries to capture Klaus’s attention, to no avail.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921930
Kudos: 24





	Playing Chase

**Author's Note:**

> One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

“Niklaus,” Elijah sighs.

Klaus chooses to ignore him, and instead focuses on his nails. Keeps his expression straight—he could hold a poker face just as well as his brother, only chooses not to—and slowly, trims the uneven edges with the nail file.

And silently baskes in the irration that is quickly turning to anger.

Listens, and hears Elijah grit his teeth, shuffle his papers—again, and again, and again—another sigh now; hands fisting.

It is so, so, so hard _not_ grin.

It almosts breaks out on his face, the edge of his lips twitching but Klaus mangages to keep a lid on it.

Barely.

“ _Niklaus_.”

Elijah hisses.

He doesn’t respond.

And so, his brother resorts to other ways to catch his attention.

Shouting, screaming, whispering, hoarsely croaking out, _Niklaus_ but—

Klaus doesn’t budge, even he is so, so tempted. He only slightly shivers—the skin on his neck break out into goosebumps and _want_ coils so hot that it blurs the edges of his vision—all the ways Elijah had rolled his name in his mouth—

(By all means, Klaus should hate it, he should loath it, the name that Mikael had given him.

He never does, never could—not when Elijah says it.)

It’s been twenty minutes in when Elijah finally gives up. And crosses his arms, huffing.

Klaus has moved on and is now humming a tune that he _knows_ his brother loathes, as he rocks back on his chair and reads a book.

He’s on the good part—has long since abandoned focusing on Elijah when he started becoming boring and gave up—and is soaked into the scene where the heroine is kidnapped, muttering under his breath all the ways the villain could improve his toture techniques.

_Honestly_. Everyone knows you don’t—

“Sorry.” 

Klaus blinks. He lifts his head from his book to his brother, who’s wearing an angry face and _pouting_.

Giddiness rises and bubbles but Klaus resists the urge to burst into a grin.

And Elijah, eyes closed, like it’s hurting every part of him, says:

“I was wrong. I apologise.”

And Klaus can’t hold it back any more. It cracks open on his face like a fireworks. The largest, enormous grin _ever_.

“I’m glad you learned the error of your ways,” Klaus says, just to spite him.

And Elijah’s dark mood deepens, his pout sticking out more—but still managing too look his dignified, ever noble self somehow—

Klaus laughs, bright.

He gets up, throws the book away and moves to Elijah.

The _want_ from before is rising back, so strong, that Klaus is almost dizzy from it—can almost taste it sharp on his teeth—

He kisses the adorably cute pout and laughs, again at face on Elijah before he pulls his brother in and,

_screams_

fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much FUN with this one! :D 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! You’re a gem. <3


End file.
